Stargazing
Blast Off finds himself back in Altihex after a VERY strange several days. The shuttleformer has spent a very long, lonely time -basically ever since he first woke up in this new body- dealing with that loneliness, wishing he had some company but unable to articulate or seek company out in any sort of healthy manner. Too many fears, too many neurosises in the way. Too afraid of getting hurt or looking weak, because a Combaticon warrior shouldn't be lonely- and neither should a space shuttle, who is BUILT to be alone after all. Afriad to admit it, he's simply watched as so many others seem to find some company- and the few times he actually managed to get close it's slipped through his fingers within moments or a day. And now, suddenly- there's Whirl. Unexpected, chaotic, fearsome and yet oddly safe (given Blast Off's femme, face and hands phobias thanks to Feint) Whirl. And then almost immediately after, while he's still reeling from THAT encounter- there's Starchamber. And... and... oh my. Suddenly he's not feeling quite as alone anymore. The shuttle feels a bit dazed. Starchamber got him thinking of space, and stars... and somehow he finds himself here in the space technology center Altihex. Wandering down a street and nearly daydreaming. About love, loss, denial and a sea of stars. Whirl has also had a strange past couple of days. Well, more like a 'distressing' past couple of days but whatever. Between the unforgettable encounter he had with Blast Off and the realization that Shiftlock's condition is far worse than he originally thought, it's been a whirlwind of conflicting feelings. Usually he would cope with these feelings with drinking and drugs but even Whirl can only get so drunk and so high so many times in a single cycle before it starts to lease it's appeal. Not to mention he's built such a high tolerance to such things at this point that it's way more effort than it's worth. So instead Whirl finds himself in Altihex, and although the city isn't too far from where he lives currently, it's still not one he finds himself in often. However, he heard this place had some fun things to do so why not check it out? Currently Whirl sits on a bench in an open part of the city, a datapad in his claws. His head is craned up towards the sky, the cyclops seeming to be gazing up at the stars that shine between the high-rise buildings that make up the city. Every now and then he looks back at his datapad, taps it a couple times, and then returns his gaze to the sky. "Hrrrmm...." There's another glance at the datapad. "I can't find this constellation.." he mumbles to himself, adjusting his position on the bench to get a slightly different view of the stars above him. "Sagittarius? It's just a little to the southwest there, see?" Comes a very familiar, cultured voice behind him. Yes, for once Blast Off has actually *willingly* approached someone and engaged in normal conversation! Call the police, something's wrong! Or perhaps... right now, something's /right/. Not to say that Blast Off took one look and rushed over to join Whirl when he spotted him. No, of course not. He stopped and stared, then debated, then... he noticed what Whirl was doing. And the space shuttle couldn't resist sharing knowledge about the thing that he so loves. Whirl was not expecting anyone to say anything to him here (so far everyone has made a point of ignoring his existence though) and he CERTAINLY didn't expect Blast Off to be here, though this place does seem like the kind of city he'd hang around in. The sudden, familiar voice makes the cyclops jump, scrambling to keep his datapad from falling right out of his claws. "Agh! Blast Off!" There's a slight huff, not unlike the ones the Combaticon is so prone to giving, and then the click of his datapad as he powers it down. "You startled me. What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that? Geez!" Blast Off seems just a bit.. calmer than usual this time. Enough that Whirl's reaction sort of amuses him and he clasps his hands behind his back, the smirk on his face hidden by his faceplate. He tilts his head lazily, replying, "Sneaking? I did no such thing. I simply walked up. It was you who were so absorbed in what you were doing that you did not notice my arrival." The shuttleformer glances down at Whirl's datapad. "Not that I disapprove. Studying constellations?" His head tilts further. "Why?" "Pffft!" Whirl is surprisingly good at making that sound without a mouth. "You can justify it however you want, it doesn't change the fact you scared the slag out of me." His tone is aggressive yet playful, as it usually is anytime he talks to Blast Off. There's an obvious attempt at hiding his datapad when the other mech tries to look at it but eventually Whirl just sighs and plops it down beside him. "Well, it's just.." He scratches at the back of his head and looks off to the side in embarassment. "..When we, you know.. interfaced, I got to see what you saw in those stupid stars and.. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to learn more about them I guess? They just got more interesting to me, I guess, I don't know!" The mention of interfacing does gets a slightly more familiar look of awkwardness from the shuttleformer, though again he doesn't seem as tense as usual. Blast Off glances off to the other side. "Ah... yes. It's... it's something we spacecraft can't quite... help doing. During... times like... that. Share some sense of being in space, and what it's like up there, and.... how meaningful it is for us." "I... I didn't share... everything, I wasn't sure you were ...ready. It's rather... intense." He glances up towards the stars themselves. "But maybe someday you'll actually... get up there?" Whirl gives Blast Off a look that could be described as sly if he had any sort of facial expression to speak of. "Hearing you say that makes me feel a little better, I wasn't one hundred percent open with you, either." Yes, as much as he likes the mech, Whirl isn't the type to just give everything away like that, especially considering the sensitivity of some of his memories and experiences. He sighs and returns his gaze to the sky, picking out the few constellations he's taught himself to recognize. "Up there? In space?" He scoffs. "Extremely unlikely with this Clampdown thing they have going on, and even if the Clampdown wasn't a thing, how am I supposed to get up there? I can fly, but I can only go so high before my body starts to suffer. I suppose I could see it from a shuttle but does that really count? You're still so seperated from it all." He looks back to Blast Off, craning his neck so he can better stare at him from his current sitting position. "Some of us weren't meant to touch the stars, Blast Off." Whirl might notice that smirk even through Blast off's faceplate.. somehow. "It is understandable." He's not upset by Whirl's confession. The shuttle held back; he can't complain that the cyclops did too. They both have things to hide, after all. Blast Off kept his inner demons tucked away as best he could, including the loneliness and uncertainty... though Whirl undoubtably picked some of it up anyway. And the aching, suffering limbo of the white-out cell? Definitely held that back as much as he could, too. As well as numerous shadowed memories from the Combaticon's time as Primal Vanguard. The mention of the Clampdown dampens his mood, and his gaze comes back down to earth. ".... No, I... I suppose not. Shuttles are elite for a reason, after all." Though why does he suddenly *want* to share that experience with Whirl? No, no, stop that. It was a one time thing between them, and there's Starchamber now, and... just... no. And he can't really offer to take Whirl up there either. Not given the way things are. "I am glad I could at least... share something." Immediately after their interface, Whirl felt at ease. He felt lucky to have been able to experience that with Blast Off, and he was glad to be able to have that memory to hang onto after all hell breaks loose and they found themselves at war. It didn't take long for those feelings to dissipate and get replaced with more negative ones. Regret for not being able to allow himself to be more open, to really take full advantage of their one time fling. And of course, there is some sadness in the fact that it was only a one time thing, that he'll never be able to have another go at it and really share his whole self with the mech. Ever since the interface, the only thing Whirl has been able to ask himself is 'was it worth it?' He's starting to think maybe it wasn't, that the pain of not being able to experience that with the Combaticon again trumps whatever feelings of regret he would've had if he never made that proposition. "Yeah.." He sighs rubs at the side of his head with a claw as if he was suffering from a migraine. "Do you want to sit down with me?" Blast Off is actually finding himself in a similar boat right now. Huge shows of I AM SO ALOOF and I DO NOT LIKE COMPANY aside, he's actually someone who values company and closeness, and sharing that experience with Whirl started the shuttle on a road towards healing he desperately needed. That combined with his experience with Starchamber have him in a much better place mentally than he's been in awhile, and he too feels that missing connection. It was foolish, perhaps, even to think he could simply interface someone then pretend it never happened. Those traces of Whirl left behind still touch upon the edges of his mind, and those connections that were closed flicker every now and then, seeking reopening. Whirl asks him that question, though, and he hesitates. "I... well, I don't know if I...." The shuttle glances away. "I..." Then back again as Whirl rubs the side of his head as if in pain. This causes the shuttle to narrow his optics- is that with concern? No, no, couldn't be. But he DOES suddenly decide he'll sit down after all, and does so. Blast Off might have thought that he could get away with interfacing someone without feeling any closeness or bond from it, but Whirl knows better and yet he did it anyway. He's done his fair share of interfacing and he's had many partners, most of them he would be unable to recall their names if asked, and each one of them has left him with conflicting feelings though some made a bigger impression than others. Shiftlock was one of those people who left a big impression on him, one that taunts him every time he remembers how unlikely it is they will ever meet again. Blast Off has also become one of those people, and it kind of terrifies him. Although it's difficult to tell, Whirl seems relieved when Blast Off takes him up on his offer and sits down. "Blast Off.." He stares at the mech and an arm snakes it's way around the Combaticon's shoulders. "Don't freak out," he says as calmly as he can before pulling the shuttleformer towards him. "I just want to be close to you, just for a little bit, I swear." Blast Off can pick up a little of that relief in Whirl's energy field, probably due to their time together and increased sensitivity thereby. He is just glancing away when Whirl's arm reaches around his shoulders and he's told not to "freak out". Of course, that's what he almost does, stiffening in surprise as he gets pulled towards the other mech. Suddenly there he is, oh so VERY close to the helicopter again, feeling his energy again, the hum of his engines and basic systems at work. "Whirl..." His voice is tense, but he hasn't pulled away yet. "This... well, this is... /highly irregular/." He glances around as if making sure no one is watching them. "We... we really can't be seen like this, and that was just a one time thing, and..." He pauses as he has to stifle the sputter as his cooling fans suddenly come to life. And funny enough, he's too busy being conflicted here to push away. Uuuugh yesss. Whirl can feel the warmth coming from the other mech and he finds himself wanting it, craving it. It's great but also distressing, just more proof that their interface was probably a terrible idea that will have a lot of negative consequences. They're not even being forced to shoot eachother yet and already Whirl feels like his spark is being slowly crushed. Damn these.. these... feelings! "I know, I know," he grumbles, pulling Blast Off in closer, close enough to bury his 'face' against the side of the shuttleformer's neck. Ahh, he feels safe and warm here. Why can't they just stay like this forever? Oh, right, because life sucks and Whirl is a symbol for everything the Decepticons, and by association Blast Off, stands against. "It was a one time thing, I'm the bad guy, you're the Decepticon who can't be seen with me, I get it. Just.. just shut up and let me enjoy this just a bit longer." Oh, Blast Off would agree that their interfacing was a terrible, horrible idea and it should NEVER EVER be repeated. Ever. Did I mention ever? And yet.... having Whirl so close again is stirring up memories, and feelings, and other things the shuttle would rather not deal with right now. Including the cooling fans that are definitely humming to life now. His violet optics shine in the starlight as they widen when he's pulled even closer and has the other mech nuzzling into his /neck/. Oh slaaaag. This is just SUCH a bad idea, and he should be fighting and pushing Whirl away with all his strength (what there actually is of it at least). And yet he's still paralyzed with conflicting emotions and indecision. "Yesss... exactly. This just... this just..." This is making it really hard for him to think right now. "This just leads to... to.... wishing things weren't the way they are... or are *going* to be, and tempts fate, and...." And oh slag, he wishes his cooling fans would stop. They seem so LOUD in the night air. Surely he's waking half of Altihex with that racket? Fortunately for the both of them, anyone on the street right now has so many other things to be focusing on right now that they barely pay the two of them any mind. Sure, there's the occasional stare from a random passerby every now and then but that could just be because of how odd Whirl looks and the implications that come with is appearance. Whirl is also feeling extremely conflicted. Well, he always feels that way when he's around Blast Off, but the feeling is even stronger right now. He's not really a touchy-feely kind of guy, not the type to wear his emotions in plain view (mostly because he's unable to properly emote) so his wanting to be close to the other mech and feel his body against his is unusual for him. He's actually a little embarassed, or at least he would be if he cared about anything right now. As is, the entire world around them has ceased to exist. Just for now. Just for this moment. "..and it's just going to make it harder when we have to say our good-byes, right?" Whirl's other arm comes up, now pulling Blast Off into a full-on embrace, not unlike that hug they shared not too long ago. "Trust me, I get it. I really do. I just.." PRIMUS does he feel silly right now. "I don't know, I just want to.. do that with you again. It's selfish of me to think that way, I know but.. well, come on. It's me, I'm insatiable." OH PRIMUS. Yes, Blast Off's cooling fans are waking ALL of Altihex by now, he's just sure of it. When Whirl reaches up and pulls him into a full embrace, it finally triggers a stronger reaction from the shuttle. "Whirl, NO, we can't. I...I..." He tries pulling away from the cyclops, black hands shoving against Whirl's claws and trying to wrest free. "It just makes it *harder*..." "I know it does!" Whirl shouts, struggling to keep the Combaticon trapped in his arms. Blast Off may not be as physically strong as he is, but he sure as hell puts up a decent fight. "But..but time will pass and we'll move on. Maybe slowly, but it will happen. Come on, it's a big universe out there, you know that better than anyone! You're attractive and you're interesting and fun and deep once you get past your weird hang-ups, you'll find someone better!" His grip gradually loosens, allowing Blast Off to seperate them and get some personal space back. "I just.. want you to remember me fondly. And I want to remember you fondly. Life is long, Blast Off. I don't want to live it with regrets of what we should or shouldn't have done." Blast Off keeps struggling- until Whirl actually calls him "attractive" and "interesting and fun and deep". Well... yes, yes he is, right? /Of course/! But he rarely ever actually HEARS someone say that. He rarely ever hears a compliment at all, given all those hang-ups that keep most everyone at arm's length and are certainly a part of him as well. The Combaticon stares at Whirl, finally pulling loose once he's released, but slowly and not going very far. "Well, I..." he gazes at Whirl with an expression some might consider detached, but by now Whirl might realize is simply Blast Off trying to conceal his emotions by looking as blank as he can. His head turns to scan the street, then lifts up to take in the stars. "I... I don't know. We shouldn't. We REALLY should not." He focuses on a star, then drops back to stare at the datapad Whirl had been looking at earlier. "But I... can understand wanting to know what it's like to go to the stars..." Whirl has to wonder if all space shuttles are like this or if Blast Off is just a special case. The distance he is always putting between himself and the world is hard to breach and his aloof demeanor can be frustrating and difficult to deal with, but if it really bothered Whirl that much he would've moved on by now. He's probably just into it because of the challenge it poses, or at least that's how he plans on justifying it should it ever come up in other company. "Yes, we really shouldn't. This whole thing is a friggin' mess, I think that's been established already." Whirl catches Blast Off staring at the datapad and Whirl pushes it out of sight, still a bit embarrassed over it which is RIDICULOUS considering all the stuff he's been saying. Really, it's kind of silly for him to be embarrassed about anything at this point. "Look, I'm not going to force you into it, I'm not a monster, and I don't want you to humor me out of pity. I just.. Ugh, I don't know! I just wanted to say what I needed to say before it was too late." Blast Off watches Whirl shove the datapad away and stares at that space- then looks up to Whirl. And despite himself, despite his attempts to remain as aloof as possible ... he finds Whirl's flustered state charming in its own way. Perhaps because Whirl keeps trying, keeps wanting to be near him /despite/ how difficult he makes it. He wishes he could be more able to express his emotions, but he just... can't somehow. There's too much baggage and he's not sure he's even capable. And yet there's Whirl, flustered and complimenting him and still trying to share something with the standoffish shuttle. And despite everything he tells himself, he *does* find it charming, and touching, too. He knows enough now to know Whirl isn't just pulling his chain here- he really does mean it. The shuttleformer's shoulder sag just slightly as some resistance fianlly melts away.He sighs, then looks around again. "I... understand. I..." Having shared this once already... well.... two times wouldn't be TOO bad, would it? Just... twice. THEN they'll be done. "I don't want regrets... loose ends.... but..." He looks at Whirl, and suddenly looks slightly uncomfortable again. "We were supposed to just do that this ONE time, and then... well.... someone else sort of... well..." How does he tell Whirl about Starchamber? "I mean, they were very.... insistant, and..." His voice trails off... Just twice. Yes, just twice, that's all. Unlike their previous agreement, surely this one will actually stick. Surely! The shift in Blast Off's posture is obvious and Whirl watches him intently, almost unnervingly so. He can't really help it, there's only so much he can do with that mess. "Wait.. Wait, wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me that you're already hooking up with other people?" His tone is serious and he levels an intense stare at the other mech. And then he starts.. laughing! And it's not a mocking one either! "Hahahaha! See what I mean? You're not going to have any trouble getting over me!" His arm finds it's way around Blast Off again, Whirl still chuckling to himself. "You sound so worried, come on! I don't care what you do with other people. I like you a lot, Blast Off and as much as I wish we could be together long term, we both know that can't happen." It's sad but true and they just have to accept that. "Like I said, I don't want to force you into anything. When we interfaced.. if we interface again, I want it to be because you genuinely want to. As long as your feelings are sincere then.. I don't care about anything else." Those shoulders start to hunch together- defensively. "I'm not HOOKING UP, it's just... well, she's, well, she's a teammate and..." Then Blast Off blinks as Whirl starts... laughing? The shuttle stares at him, confused, though he doesn't protest this time as that arm comes snaking around him once again. Then he keeps gazing at that one optic thoughtfully. It's... really Ok with him? Blast Off relaxes ever-so-slightly at that. He glances away, but it's hard to hide the truth during interfacing, so he gives up on that idea at least a little. "I... well, you know my feelings. You felt them. I don't care what I am *supposed* to think about you, as someone who... went through what you went through, or as an enemy of the Decepticons. I... do what *I* want, not just what I am told. And I..." His gaze drifts up to Whirl's claws about the same time as one of his hands do. "I.... wouldn't mind one last... sharing experience." This time it's not even for Shiftlock, as meaningful as that had been. Also awkward now that he's heard her voice again. It's EXTREMELY awkward because Whirl has also heard her voice and it stirred up a lot of stuff inside him. He's already decided that should he ever meet her again, he'll pretend they've never met before. If she doesn't remember him, then she doesn't remember all the crap that happened between them and Barricade. Maybe it's better that way, her life got way worse after she met him. There's a visible shudder that courses over Whirl's frame when that hand comes up to touch his claws. He just can't help, he's totally into Blast Off's little thing with his claws. Losing his face was bad, but losing his hands was unbearable. He considers them the most repulsive part of his body and having someone touch them in such a gentle way is just.. it's just really awesome. There's a slight flicker of his optic before Whirl grabs hold of the shuttleformer's leg and pulls him onto his lap. Oh, Blast Off thought he was uncomfortable before? He should expect this kind of thing from Whirl by now. "I think you're making the right choice." Shiftlock is something Blast off is trying really hard NOT to think of right now. He has no idea what he'd do if he saw her, and he's not sure he could take it anyway. He'd rather concentrate on Whirl. It's part of the odd and yet wonderful relationship they do seem to share- each brings something the other needs. Something they rarely find anywhere else. Blast Off has never been as repulsed by Whirl's claws as most are- in fact they've always seemed intruiging. This was aided by the fact that the shuttleformer was made terrified of faces and hands by Feint's hallucinations- and claws are a way to be touched without dredging up those memories. So he's come to LIKE those claws, and he is completely comfortable pulling that claw close to him now. What he is INDEED LESS comfortable with is when Whirl suddenly pulls him onto his lap. The shuttle sort of AWPS at that. Though his grip remains on that claw- in fact it /tightens/. "Whirl..." he glances around a little nervously, "What if someone SEES us? Maybe we should go somewhere else...?" Hint hint, whatever will people SAY? Whirl's advances only get more aggressive with Blast Off's tightening grip around his claws. His other claws, the set unhindered by the Combaticon's hands, trace along the length of the shuttleformer's legs, their pointed tips ever so slightly scraaaaaaaping over that pain-stakingly pristine armor. "I don't really give a slag if someone sees us. If they don't want to see it, they can just keep on walking." He presses his expressionless face against the other mech's throat, the vibrations of his engines rumbling through the both of them. "But you're right, this is all rather... uncouth, isn't it?" Oh, look at that, he's even using Blast Off's haughty vocabulary now. "Interfacing in such a public place is surely too trashy for someone as classy as yourself." Oh, Whirl is just PUSHING it now. The shuttleformer lets out a haughty HUFFF. Whirl's manipulating him, but with the other mech's claws tracing down his legs he's finding it hard to care right now. Especially as the cyclops draws even closer and adds those... /vibrations/ to the mix. Oh.... yeah... what was he thinking again? His grip doesn't relent, either, and soon he adds the soft growl of his own engines to the harmony. "Yes... it's /terrible/. Thoroughly uncouth..." He pulls his head back, allowing Whirl full access as his own spare hand (the one not gripping Whirl's claw) snakes around Whirl's own neck and starts tracing down from there, fingering the seams of his armor. If Whirl hadn't been brutally mutilated by the Senate and still had his face, no doubt he would be planting kisses along that neck Blast Off so graciously exposes. Unfortunately, he was and he doesn't, so all he can really do is nuzzle against it. Oh, and Blast Off's hands? His beautiful hands full of fingers? The one's trailing down his back, touching the seams of his armor in all the right ways? It feels pretty great and it's obvious by the vocalizations he groans against the mech's throat. "Hnn.. y-yes. Whatever will people think?" He takes a moment to steady his voice and then he pulls back, just enough to look the Combaticon in the optics. "I don't want you to hold anything back from me. I want to see everything and.. I will do the same for you." Just the pressure and vibrations alone are already doing a LOT for the shuttleformer. He finds himself enjoying hearing Whirl's little groaned approvals, causing him to dig deeper along those seams and keep tracing down, down, closer to the mech's interface panel. Blast Off stops for a moment, though, as he takes in those words. He really SHOULD stop. He really should care. But right now? He really, really doesn't. The renegade spark grows stronger and he is going to do what he WANTS right now, "social niceties" be slagged. He looks at Whirl, then his head leans forward, pressing in and nuzzling into Whirl's face. The hand gripping his claw comes free to caress the side of that "face". That normally cultured drawl has a certain raspiness to it now as he says, "...Agreed. I'll show you... the stars." If Blast Off enjoyed the sounds Whirl was making before, then he'll just love the ones he makes now; the cyclops finding it almost impossible to keep from gasping as those fingers trace closer towards his interface panel, digging deep into the seems along the way. The brightness of his single optic fluctuates when Blast Off draws in closer, nuzzling and caressing the featureless space where his face once was. No doubt Whirl's systems are working overtime, trying their hardest to keep him from overheating. Once both sets of claws are free, the cyclops wraps his arms around the shuttleformer's waist, holding him as close as he possibly can. "Please do, Blast Off. You know I want you to." Blast Off IS enjoying himself immensely, the other mech's sounds and vibrations only increasing the noise he makes as well, engines starting to rev more loudly. And he's got a *shuttle* engine, so while it's not as impressive a sound as it is in shuttle mode, it's still quite...stirring. Whirl draws him in even more, and those words have just barely slipped from the other mech's vocalizer before the shuttle's black hands have moved down to the interface panel, digging along the edges to open it. If Whirl lets him, and it surely seems he will, Blast Off then opens his own panel, takes his cables, and with another /rev/ of his engine, plugs in. Meanwhile, his own energy field radiates out, enveloping the other mech with Blast Off's mix of aggression- and something like tenderness. A shuttle engine definitely drowns out any helicopter engine, there is no doubt about it. Blast Off's revving engines easily drowns out the sound of Whirl's, just adding to that air of dominance the Combaticon is giving off. Even though Whirl is stronger than the shuttleformer, he again finds himself underneath Blast Off (though he has no one to blame but himself this time.) Whirl has just enough time to finish speaking before he finds his interface panel popped open. Damn, Blast Off isn't screwing around, is he? There's a gasp from the cyclops when the connection is made and he visibly tenses before relaxing, basking in the other mech's energy field. His own has some aggression in it, but it is also surprisingly warm and welcoming. "Blast Off, you..beast," the cyclops practically purrs, making no attempt to conceal his enjoyment. How likely is it for someone they know to see them right now? Not very, right? Good. It's one thing for strangers to be getting an optic full of this little show, another thing if it's a mutual friend or acquaintance. Blast Off smirks behind that faceplate at Whirl's reaction, and by this point a lot of his usual standoffishness has faded away, replaced by the firey rumble of that engine. His hands continue to trace the outlines of Whirl's armor... slowly, while the connection they share creates a rush of its own. He meets with Whirl's mind, connecting and sharing. Does he keep his word? Well.. perhaps not entirely. There are still a few things he tries to hide. But overall, he lets himself get lost in the merging of the minds, enjoying the release from all his travails and troubles and finding some solace in not being quite so ALONE. Enjoying being with Whirl, a kindred spirit, even trying to bring him some comfort and security as well. And he certainly does do what he said about one thing. As a shuttleformer, he can show someone the stars- and that's exactly what he does now. Whirl will suddenly feel almost weightless, like he's slowly spinning in space... looking at stars and nebulas and even the constellations swirling all around him. He doesn't need the datapad... for right now he knows what it's like to truly be free, and to have the cosmos itself as your playground. It is Blast Off's gift to Whirl. But not the only one, and he plans on making the most of this as they share their thoughts- themselves- under the starry night sky and into the dawn.